


Pain Is A Gift

by TheSmallestOfTheSmallFrys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmallestOfTheSmallFrys/pseuds/TheSmallestOfTheSmallFrys
Summary: Upon the discovery of Noctis' death Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis make their way back to camp. The pain of losing their friend weighs heavily over each of them as they try to find ways to cope and move forward. Prompto and Ignis find comfort in each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic and my first time writing since high school. Any comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!

Prompto awoke with a gasp. He fumbled as he tried to stand on his shaky legs. Pain shot through his head at the sudden movements and his vision momentarily went dark. Regaining his vision, he stood and tried to remember what was happening. The world spun around him, making it hard to get his bearings. He heard a guttural moan come from beside him and looked over to see Gladio begin to move on the floor.  
"Gladio," Prompto exclaimed and scrambled to the large man's side, "Are you alright?"  
"What the hell happened?" Gladio groaned.  
"Ardyn he must have..." Prompto's voice faded off as he heard a groan come from behind him and the blond man quickly made his way to Ignis' side.  
"Iggy are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." Ignis replied running a shaky hand across his forehead. Prompto breathed a relieved sigh, but his relief swiftly turned to panic as his gaze traveled towards the front of the room.  
"Noct!" He screamed and ran toward the throne.  
"No..." Prompto's voice caught in his throat. There before him sat his best friend, slumped over and still. He looked peaceful, as if he were asleep, except for the sword that protruded from his chest. Prompto extended his hand toward the prince, but his fingers flinched back just before making contact. He couldn't touch him, it would make the image before him all too real. Tears swam in front of his vision and his face slumped into his hands.  
Gladio held Ignis' arm and helped guide him up the curved steps to the throne. The pair wordlessly stopped behind Prompto. Gladiolus momentarily looked up at the prince, then, with a sad grunt, averted his gaze to his feet. He was the king's shield, and he wasn't able to protect him.  
Ignis knelt down and reached forward until he felt the stiff fabric of Noctis' pants. His hand traced the outline of Noct's motionless knee and moved upwards, his fingers telling him what his eyes could not. The blind man inhaled sharply when he reached the weapon that pinned the prince to his throne. Grief grabbed at Ignis' chest as his arm dropped down to his side.  
Deafening silence surround the trio as they all mourned the loss of their friend. They knew the fate that Noctis faced, but knowing didn't make it any less painful. Perhaps unconsciously, they all had clung to the small hope that, somehow, their prince would survive this ordeal. Now, that faint glimmer of hope was extinguished, left motionless against the king's ordinate chair.  
It was Gladio who was the first to break the surreal silence.  
"What the.." he exclaimed, his eyes growing wide as Noctis' body began to glow bright blue, and turn translucent. Prompto and Gladio watched in mute awe as their friend began to disappear, Ignis listening intently next to them trying to understand what was happening. When the last of Noctis' figure faded from existence, a flash of blinding, white light filled the sky and, upon it's retreat, golden sunlight flooded the heavens.  
"The sun!" Prompto yelled. A melancholy smile spreading across his face. "You did it Noct."  
"Yeah!" Gladio yelled, extending a triumphant fist toward the sky, then quickly retracting his hand to shield his eyes. "Damn, after ten years of nothing but darkness, the sun sure seems bright. Isn't there a dimmer switch or something?"  
The men laughed, appreciating the momentary relief from their grief. At long last, the sun had returned to it's rightful place in the sky. Though Ignis could not see the sun (a fact which, from the sounds of Gladio's remarks, he was currently thankful for) he felt the warmth of it seep into his skin. Smiling, he took comfort in knowing that every time the sun rose, the prince's sacrifice would be remembered and cherished.  
They all stood there for a while, soaking in the sunlight through the demolished throne room ceiling until, eventually, deciding to head back to camp. The trek was silent besides the sound of their footstep on the pavement.  
When they arrived at the campsite, a new wave of sorrow filled them. The camp equipment was still there from the night before. The tent stood vacant and Ignis' cooking station waited. Four chairs circled around the fire, one of which would now be empty. Memories of their journey together and the many times the four of them spent at a camp site just like this one hung stagnant in the air. Just last night they had all been together, it had seemed as though the last ten years were nothing but a bad dream. They had laughed and ate Ignis' cooking and talked like they did back when their road trip began. Except Prompto's smile seemed tinged with sadness. Except Gladio had many more scars and dark bags under his eyes. Except Ignis no longer could see the world with perfect clarity....and Noct...  
'You guys...are the best'  
"I'll get the fire going." Gladio said quietly.  
"I suppose I'll start dinner."  
'I'll..." Prompto looked around. Normally when the two older men were preparing dinner Prompto would play Kings Knight or take goofy photos with Noctis, but now...  
The photographer bit his lip, biting back the moisture that stung his eyes. Settling into a chair, he watched as the last of the sun dipped beneath the horizon. A pang of fear struck him as the sky started to darken, fear that the sun would not rise again. The rational part of his brain quickly set in and his anxiety vanished leaving behind only emptiness and continuous waves of sorrow. Then sun would rise again. Noct had made sure of that.  
After the fire was crackling, Gladio vanished into the tent, returning with a duffel bag that clanked every time he took a step. He plopped back into one of the camp chairs and rummaged through the bag. Finding what he was searching for, he pulled his hand out, grasping three brown bottles by there glossy necks.  
"Beer anyone? It's warm, but I figured we could all use a drink right about now."  
Wordlessly, Ignis accepted a bottle and took a sip, making a disgusted face at the taste. The tattooed man laughed, " Don't let the label fool ya. This stuff is all home made. Professionally made beer went damn near extinct after the first year in the dark. The bottles are just for appearances."  
Ignis groaned but took another sip. Leave it to Gladio to find a brewer during the apocalypse. Prompto opened his bottle and took a tentative sip. It tasted terrible, but brought warmth to his cheeks and made his limbs relax. Gladio took a long swig from his bottle then belched loudly and patted his stomach. "ahhh good stuff."  
For a while, no one talked. Prompto gazed into the campfire listening to to clanking of Ignis' cooking, the slosh of beer, and the crackle of the fire. The more he drank, the less he tasted, and the larger his sips became. He was just popping open his second bottle when Ignis announced that dinner was done. Prompto giggled when he saw what his friend had prepared.  
"Fries?! You've had ten years to practice cooking and you made fries?!" Maybe it wasn't really that funny, but at the moment, Prompto couldn't stop giggling. Ignis smirked. "Yes, it might not be the most eloquent meal I've ever prepared, but I figured I'd make one of Noct's favorites tonight." Ignis dispersed the plates and took his seat next to the fire. Gladio picked up a fry a smiled. " The guy sure hated veggies."  
"Potatoes are vegetables!" argued Prompto.  
"Somewhat. They are more of a starch." Replied Ignis  
"Well what about the ketchup?! Tomatoes are vegetables!"  
"Tomatoes are fruits." Ignis stated matter-of-factly.  
"Ugh close enough!" Prompto said, biting into a fry.  
Gladio raised his beer "To Noct, may there be no vegetables in the afterlife!" "Here here." the other two raised there glasses.  
The three men spent the next hour alternating between reminiscing and sullen silence. By the end of the hour, Prompto was slurring his words and giggling a little too much. Ignis showed little sign of intoxication, but the three empty bottles beside him suggested he might be feeling a little more than was apparent. The beer was as potent as it was nasty.  
The cook reached for his cane and stood.  
"I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
"Bed time!" Prompto exclaimed, stumbling a little as he got out of his seat. He quickly finished the last of his beer and followed Ignis towards the tent.  
"You coming Gladdy?" Gladio remained in his chair, eyes fixed on the fire.  
"Naw, I think I'm going to sleep out here tonight."  
"You sure?" Prompto questioned.  
"Yeah, I'm not tired," The burly man's gaze moved to the sky, "Plus this is the first time the stars have been out in years. It'd be a damn shame not to sleep under them." He smiled and took a long pull from his beer. Ignis and Prompto retreated to the tent, leaving Gladio to his stars.  
The two men settled into their sleeping bags. The tent was roomy with only the two of them in there. They lay in silence for a while, lost in thought. Soon, the grumble of Gladio's snore could be heard from outside the tent. Prompto tried closing his eyes, but his head began to violently spin. He had never been drunk before. It had been fun at first, when everything was funny and all the stress had felt like it had lifted off of him, but now everything started to come creeping back.  
"Hey Ignis, are you still awake?" whispered Prompto, not wanting to wake the sleeping Gladio.  
"Yes."  
Prompto rolled onto his back. Brows furrowing, he opened his mouth, but shut it again. He needed to talk, but he couldn't seem to formulate the words.  
"Are you alright?" questioned Ignis, turning to face the blond man.  
"Yes...no..I mean...It's just not fair." Prompto stuttered. Being open about his feelings usually came easy Prompto, but tonight the words were hard to get out.  
"What's not fair?"  
"Noct...I mean... growing up, all he ever wanted was a normal life...he didn't want to be royalty or the chosen king... it just doesn't seem fair. I know it's probably selfish to say, but...why did he have to...why him?" He hoped Ignis understood what he was trying to say. Although, he wasn't really sure what he was trying to say. Ignis was silent for a second before responding.  
"We cannot decide our fates. No matter how hard we try to fight it, we our destined for the life fate has chosen for us. Regis, Noctis, Insomnia, they were dealt losing hands, but they played them the best they could. You should take solace in the fact that you gave Noct the most normal life he could have had. When he was playing video games with you, taking silly pictures, or dressing up as assassins, do you think he felt like a prince? No, in those moments Noctis was simply a boy hanging out with his friend. You allowed him glimpses of the normalcy that he craved, and in doing so, gave him a love for this world that allowed him to walk bravely towards his fate."  
Prompto was stunned. A tear rolled down his speckled cheek but he smiled.  
"You really think so?" he asked, voice cracking a little.  
"I do."  
It was quiet for a moment. When Prompto and Noctis were hanging out, he had always felt privileged that the prince would want to hang out with someone like him. He always tried to keep a smile on his face, never wanted to burden Noctis with his insecurities. At any moment he felt as though Noct would realize who he really was and leave. Never had he considered that the prince needed Prompto as much as he needed him. Suddenly, he saw their friendship in a whole new light. They were equals, just two boys who didn't belong.  
"Thank you Ignis."  
"No need for thanks, I was only speaking the truth." stated Ignis matter-of-factly.  
Peacefully, Prompto closed his eyes, his lips curved in a soft smile. Noctis being gone was not something he could change, but the new knowledge of his positive impact on his friend's life gave him the comfort he needed to drift off to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prompto frantically made his way down a narrow hallway, flickering light barely illuminating his surroundings. Noctis was screaming, calling to him, pleading for help. He rounded a corner to face a hall that forked off in two different directions. Shit this place was like a maze! Head frantically whipping from side to side, he tried to figure out which path would take him to Noctis. A blood curdling scream echoed off the walls, cutting through the silence with piercing sharpness.  
"I'm coming Noct!!" Prompto cried.  
He ran through the right passage, trying to follow the sound of Noctis' voice. His heart roared in his ears and his footsteps pounded desperately against the grimy cement floors. Together, they sounded like beating drums, the kind that vibrated through the air right before an executioner swung down his ax.  
"HELP!"  
Heart pounding he raced down the dimly lit hall toward his friend. Gotta go faster, have to save Noct. Finally, the narrow hallway opened up. Broken remains of Magitek troopers littered the concrete floor. At the end of the room Noct sat slumped against a wall. The fabric of his shirt hung loosely off him in tattered pieces. Crimson blood soaked his skin and pooled onto the floor, glinting in the florescent light. In front of him stood an axeman. With jerky artificial movements, the axeman pulled his weapon above his head. Noctis' blue eyes locked with Prompto's. He extended a shaky, pale hand towards him  
"Prompto..." He breathed, his voice raspy and barely audible.  
"NOCT!" Prompto screamed, bolting forward, reaching out toward his friend.  
With a sickening thud, the axeman brought his weapon down. Pompto watched as the light faded from his friends eyes.  
"no..." His teeth clamped together with an audible snap and he sucked in a hissing breath. This couldn't be happening. Body trembling he lifted a shaky hand to his face. Panic took hold of his chest and sent electric fear through his veins. His fingers tensed against his face, as if the pressure could rid his brain of the onslaught of guilt. Why couldn't he save Noct? He was too late... why? Exhaling a shaky breath, Prompto reached for Noctis' corpse, intending to find a better suited resting place for his friend. Instead he froze, eyes widening at the sight of his hand. Metallic, claw-like, and covered in royal blood. He was standing above Noct, his body the shiny metal of an MT soldier.  
"Why....?" A hoarse gurgling voice choked out from behind him.  
Prompto spun around.  
The blood in his veins turned icy as he took in the pale figure before him. Noctis' battered corpse wobbled on its beaten legs. Black veins protruded through translucent skin and daemonic essence overtook half of his face, turning his eyes a glowing red. Dark, dried blood stuck in splatters across his frame. His breath came in painful rasps as the daemonized prince stumbled toward Prompto.  
"Noct...no..." Prompto whimpered, taking a shaky step back. In a swift movement, the possessed body of his friend lunged, claw-like fingers grasping for the blond boys face. Prompto let out a scream.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes some fluff and smut!

Prompto's scream stuck in his throat, only a raspy breath escaping his lips. He sat up as panic overtook his mind, his thoughts jumbling together at a rapid pace. Sadness and guilt punched at his chest and Prompto curled in on himself. Voices yelled terrible thoughts in his ears, all of them with the same message, it's all your fault. "no, no, no, no" Prompto whimpered, clamping his palms over his ears in an attempt to silence the nasty whispers, shaky fingers violently grabbing at his hair. "My fault, my fault, my fault..." Prompto started rocking back and forth. How could he let this happen? Noct was his best friend, he was supposed to protect him. It was all his fault. Tears ran down his cheeks as darkness consumed him, sent him spiraling down into the abyss of fear within himself.  
Ignis awoke to the panicked mutterings next to him.  
"No, no, I didn't mean to, it's not my fault, no, no..."  
"Prompto? What's going on?"   
Ignis felt his way over to Prompto. He rested his hand on the man's quivering frame. If Prompto noticed his presence, he didn't let it show, continuing to rock and mutter to himself. Ignis traced his hand along the photographer's tensed arm, stopping when he reached the fingers knotted in his blond hair. A grimace set on the blind man's face. Gently, he wrapped his hand around one of Prompto's fingers and slowly tried to release it from it's grasp. Prompto froze, eyes opening wide. Ignis paused for a moment before continuing to gently pry fingers away from blond hair, one by one. Prompto shut his eyes and started to cry again, but his rocking ceased. Once all of his finger were detangled, Ignis lightly grasped them in his hand and lowered them away from Prompto's ears. Prompto seemed to be struggling internally with this, muscles tensing and relaxing, fighting the intrusion to his meltdown, then ultimately accepting. Ignis reached over to the other hand and slowly repeated the process. When both of his hands were freed, Ignis cradled them kindly in his own.  
"Prompto, what is wrong?" Kindness and concern colored Ignis' voice. Prompto shook his head, his disheveled hair falling over his eyes. Ignis waited patiently, unaware of the silent response.   
"I had a dream..Noctis...It's my fault.." A new round of tears started. Understanding flooded over Ignis.   
"Prompto.." he breathed "You are not to blame for what happened. No one is to blame." Releasing one of Prompto's hands, Ignis reached up to cup his hand under Prompto's slender chin. Tilting his face up, Ignis fixed his unseeing gaze on his friend, conveying the truth behind his words. Prompto didn't move. He looked into the milky green of Ignis' eye. He saw in the emerald color honesty and pain. Ignis was hurting too, but he remained strong for the sake of his friends. His blindness had made him feel like a burden for a long time, despite everything, Ignis powered through all his obstacles, refusing to let the others see him fall apart. Prompto felt a twang of guilt at this, but more than that, admiration? No, something stronger than that...  
Acting on instinct, Prompto brought his lips to Ignis'. An electric jolt shot through his chest at the sensation of the man's soft lips. Love. That was what he felt for Ignis. Cupping his face in his hands, Prompto tried to convey his feelings with his mouth.   
Ignis had not expected the sudden and intimate kiss. He froze, stunned as Prompto passionately moved his mouth. Confusion kept his mouth from moving against Prompto's, but he could not deny the spark that flickered within his chest. Ignis had always admired Prompto. His ability to enjoy every moment. His childlike behavior, Ignis knew, masked a very adult mind, a mind that carried fear and darkness. Ignis fought to remain cool and in control all the time, but Prompto embraced his emotions and flaws. He had never viewed Prompto in a sexual manner. With all his fawning over Cindy, Ignis has assumed he was straight. Now, he was seeing the young man in a whole new light.  
Prompto suddenly stopped, as if realizing what he was doing. He quickly pulled his hands away from Ignis.   
"I..I'm sorry.." He whispered. He was afraid that Ignis would be mad. He waited for the man to yell, scold him, ask him what the hell was wrong with him. Instead, Ignis remained silent. His fingers hovering over his lips.   
All of the emotions that Prompto had forgotten during the kiss, came rushing back to him with a powerful blow. He collapsed in on himself. Breathing rapid and uneven breaths, the impact of what he had just done, and everything that had happened came crashing down on him with full force.  
Ignis sighed and reached out for Prompto. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled Prompto closer, until Prompto sat on his lap, his head resting against Ignis' chest. Prompto quieted a little, surprised by the sudden closeness. Ignis' cheek came to rest on Prompto's disheveled hair. To Prompto's surprise, the blind man began humming. It was a jazzy and soothing tune, the notes dropping and then rising again. Prompto began to calm down feeling the vibrations from Ignis' melody reverberate through his chest, and the rhythm of his notes moving almost in tandem with the heartbeat that thumped against Prompto's ear. Then, in a soft, velvety voice, Ignis began to sing.  
'When the night has come,  
And the land is dark,  
And the moon is the only light we'll see..'  
Prompto held his breath. He had never heard Ignis sing before, but it was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard. His voice was honey, sweet and smooth. The man's song seemed to be magic, halting time and calming Prompto. He held his breathe, certain that if he made any movement he would break the spell and stop Ignis' singing.  
'No, I won't be afraid,  
Oh, I won't be afraid,  
Just as long as you stand,  
Stand by me'  
His voice cracked on the last few words. Prompto looked up and saw silver tears make their way down the blind man's scarred cheeks. Prompto dared to move, hugging Ignis, wordlessly urging him to continue. Inhaling a breath to steady himself, Ignis continued, his words gaining strength with each note. Prompto marveled as he sang the chorus. Ignis was a rather quiet man, but his voice rang with a power that demanded attention. Emotion surrounded each perfectly sung note, which unsettled Prompto. Ignis was always reserved about his feelings, but in this moment, it felt as though he had opened his soul, allowing a look into his heart through the melody.  
When the last note faded, Prompto was awestruck. The song reverberated through his head as he sat, speechless. The lyrics perfectly embodied the journey they had been through and that tune carried all the pain of loss, the elation of friendship, and the resolve of courage. How did he know a song so appropriate for this very moment? Unless..  
Prompto craned his neck to look up at Iggy.  
"Did you just make that up?" Cocking his head, Ignis brows furrowed together.  
"That song. Did you make that up? Prompto clarified, "And since when can you sing?"  
A soft chuckle bubbled in Ignis' chest.  
"My mother used to sing that song to me. Believe it or not, when I was a child I was quite terrified of the dark. To quell my fears, Mum would sooth me to sleep with that song. As for my singing, I have always enjoyed the pastime, though I normally indulge in it in privacy. I find the art of song to be rather...intimate."  
Prompto understood why. Listening to Ignis sing had made him feel as though he was seeing him vulnerable. It made him feel guilty, as if he had peered through the crack of a door and had caught a glimpse of Ignis nude, his soul void of the protection it usually wore. At the same time he felt honored and closer to the older man. He had chosen to share his voice, and in doing so, had stripped himself of the cool facade he normally adorned and let Prompto gaze upon the rawness underneath. It was, indeed, an intimate experience. Almost as intimate as...  
Red enveloped the freckles on the photographers face. He had kissed Ignis. Oh gods, what had he done. Ignis was his friend and he had majorly overstepped.  
"Iggy, I'm sorry that I...that I kissed you. I didn't.. I mean..I.." His tongue felt as if it was tied in knots, his words jumbling together in broken attempts at sentences. A new round of blush flooded his cheeks. At that moment he was glad Ignis couldn't see how idiotic he looked.  
Wordlessly, Ignis cupped Prompto's chin, tilting his head up despite Prompto's slight resistance. 'So stubborn' Ignis thought to himself before closing the distance between them. Ignis' kiss was soft and compassionate. He hadn't kissed back when Prompto first kissed him and he intended to make up for that. Tenderly, his bottom lip pushed up into the pink cushions of the blonde man's lips. When he slowly withdrew, he exhaled a shaky sigh.   
An electric jolt crackled through Prompto's chest. That gentle kiss was an ember, a low burning heat that was threatening to surge into a raging fire. He ran his fingers across the angular structure of Ignis' faces, hesitating over the puckered skin that surrounded his eye. The dark, delicate lashes of Ignis' eye fluttered against the angry, raised skin. A marvelous juxtaposition of beauty and suffering that accented his chiseled face. Prompto's fingers continued their journey down until they stopped to cradle his jaw. Prompto hesitated for a moment, his eyes searching his friend's face, darting from his emerald eyes to his plump lips and back. Seeming to find what he was looking for, Prompto swiftly brought his lips to Ignis, moving them with lustful need. His partner matched his intensity, swirling his lips with expert grace.   
Prompto felt a hand run up the nape of his neck, sending a wave of shivers down his spine. Ignis' fingers tangled themselves into his blond hair and gently tugged, exposing Prompto's slender neck. Feeling kisses travel down from his thoat to his collarbone made the bulge in his pants twitch, his body demanding more. Running his palms down Ignis' spine, Prompto fell back, bringing the blind man to rest on top of him. Hungry hands pulled on the soft fabric of his shirt, exposing the silky skin beneath. The blond man sucked in a breath as he freed Ignis of his top. He explored the landscape of his friend's back, relishing in every valley and plateau. Ignis felt fire swirl with the patterns traced along his back. He reveled in heat of skin against skin, craving more. Propping himself up, he yanked Prompto's shirt over his head. Pausing for a moment, wishing desperately that he still had his vision so he could take in the no doubt, magnificent sight of the man underneath him. Instead his hands glided up Prompto's side, mapping out his thin but muscular frame.   
Kisses peppered Prompto's neck and chest. Ignis' soft lips floated to the left, stopping over Prompto's erect nipple. Ignis swirled his tongue then nibbled on the soft nub, eliciting a gasping moan from his friend. The photographer's hips rose and ground against Ignis as he continued to suck, lick, and bite. Throwing his head back, Prompto groaned, digging his fingernails into Ignis' taut back.   
"Iggy..." Prompto breathed, hips rising again, his manhood begging to be touched.  
Ignis moved to kiss Prompto, at first with passion, but it slowly melted into something slower, something more than a lustful make out. As their lips locked, it felt as if they had been connected not just physically, but emotionally. The meshing of their flesh was like the exchanging of souls, in each swoop of their lips they gave each other their hope. The wrestling of tongues passing their pain to their partner. Each sigh a release of sorrow, each inhale an acceptance to carry the other's burden. What had started as a desire for touch had dissolved into a need for love, a need for comfort. As the last of their clothes were shed so were the last of their walls. They were naked, body and soul.  
They moved slowly, taking time to explore each other, moving lower and lower. Fingers skirted hips, hands grasped thighs, then Prompto delicately grasp Ignis, working his palm up and down his girth. Ignis was bigger than he had expected, not that he had every really thought about how large his friend was before now. Prompto wasn't gay, or at least he didn't think so. He had always been attracted to women, but this felt so good, Ignis nibbling his ear as he stroked his manhood, it felt right. He looked down, eyes taking in Iggy's tight abs, prominent hips, and the hard dick cupped in his hand. Prompto ran his thumb over the velvety head, spreading the small drop of precum. Ignis groaned into his ear and grabbed Prompto's throbbing cock.   
Their lips came together again as they stroked each other. The blond man thrust his hips against his partners pumping fist, feeling tingling pressure knot in his stomach. Tongues snaked together, lips moving in tandem, flesh rubbing against flesh, hearts beating in unison. All those wonderful sensations overtook Prompto, sent his body over the edge. His head fell back, breaking their kiss as his back arched. He moaned loudly, not caring if he woke Gladio up, thinking only of the pleasure that surged through him and landed on his stomach in hot ropes. His legs quivered as the last of his orgasm shook through, leaving his nerves tingling and sensitive.  
Ignis smiled and kissed Prompto's forehead. Prompto panted underneath him, his head lolling to the side. They kissed again, and to Ignis surprise, he felt Prompto continue to stroke him. The photographer was exhausted from his climax, but was determined to give Ignis the same pleasure he had just experienced. The blind man smiled adoringly down at his friend. Even as a lover, Prompto was selfless, never taking without giving anything in return. He truly admired how caring and thoughtful his friend was. A moan escaped through his smile as pleasure surged through him. The blond man pumped furiously, biting at Ignis' chest. Hips gyrating against Prompto's fist, Ignis fell into the ecstasy that was building inside him. With one hard thrust of his hips, Ignis released, pleasure surging like lava through his veins. He groaned as his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth went agape.   
Satisfaction overtook Prompto as he watched Ignis cum on his stomach. His cock twitched as he watched the last drops spurt onto him. The blind man let out a sigh as his muscles relaxed. Ignis leaned down to kiss Prompto before rolling over and collapsing on his back, panting.  
"Wow." Prompto said breathlessly.  
"Indeed." Panted Ignis.  
They lay there for a moment, soaking in the residual bliss of what just happened. As their breathing started to calm, they began to come back down to reality. The tent had gotten hot during the excitement and condensation stuck to the walls. The pool of cum on Prompto's belly was erotic in the moment, but now it started to dry and become uncomfortable .  
"Um, Iggy? Do you think you could, uh, help me clean up?" Prompto blushed a little.  
"Oh! Of course." In his euphoria, he had forgotten that he had mad a mess on Prompto. Ignis felt his way over to his bag, rummaging until he felt the fluffy cotton fabric of his towel. He made his way back to Prompto and offered the towel.   
"Thanks." Prompto replied awkwardly, taking the towel and wiping his stomach clean.  
Ignis crawled into his sleeping bag and extended his arm, wordlessly offering his friend a spot at his side. Prompto obliged, scooting closer, coming to rest his head against Ignis' chest. With a sigh, the cook smiled and kissed Prompto's forehead. They were silent for a while, Ignis basking in the comfort and warmth of his companion. Prompto nuzzled his head until it fit perfectly in the scoop between Ignis' shoulder and neck. It felt good to be held, but worry nipped at his brain. Unable to silence his anxiety, Prompto spoke.  
"Hey Ignis? Are thing going to change now?" Worry tinged his question.  
Ignis thought for a moment before replying. "Yes, a lot is going to change from here on out," Ignis could practically see the blond man's forehead crease with worry, "But not all change is bad, on the contrary, I think all the changes that are to come are going to be.." Ignis paused to plant a tender kiss between Prompto's furrowed brows, "wonderful."  
Prompto breathed out a sigh of relief, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Ignis was right. A lot had changed today, leaving the life he had previously lead in ruins. Now he had no choice to rebuild. To move forward and openly embrace whatever the future holds. Prompto closed his eyes and drifted to sleep peacefully. Comforted by his newfound hope for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on the next part but it might be a while before it's done


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys make their way to Lestallum. Prompto faces internal conflict about the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more smut in the future, but, as for this chapter...not so much.

Gladio blinked against the bright light that roused him from his slumber. Sitting upright in his camp chair, he shielded his eyes, giving them the time they needed to adjust to the rays spilling over the horizon. Getting up, he stretched his stiff muscles, pops sounding from his joints. Maybe sleeping outside wasn't the best idea. His neck ached on one side and his legs started to cramp in protest to the sudden weight. He groaned and attempted to rub the soreness from his body. Feeling a little better, he went to grab a water and his running shoes to prepare for his morning jog. Running always cleared his mind, something he especially needed today. 

As he neared the tent, he heard the uneven snorts of Prompto's snoring. He chuckled to himself. When Prompto slept he sounded like a puppy, and often looked like one to, twitching and whining in his sleep. Quietly, as to not wake his friends, Gladio parted the entrance to the tent and took a tentative step inside. He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of his friends' topless figures cuddled together. Ignis' arm was wrapped around Prompto's shoulder. Prompto's head was nestled into the crook of Ignis' shoulder, the blond man's head rising and falling in tandem with Ignis' even breathing. 

After sleeping in the tent with his friends so many times, he knew it wasn't uncommon to accidentally snuggle up to someone while you were asleep. It made for many an interesting morning back when all four of them were travelling together, and even a few embarrassing photographs. What wasn't normal was the lack of clothing. Prompto sometimes slept without a shirt, but rarely when they were sharing a tent. Ignis, ever the prude, never slept without the "proper resting attire." Hell, he even got flustered wearing the semi-revealing robes given to them at the Assassin's Festival. So why were they half naked? Or were they missing more than just their shirts... A glimpse of Ignis on top of Prompto as the duo moaned erotically flashed through his mind. Gladio shook the image from his head. That was just a dream, a weird, messed up dream that his brain made up after drinking too much. Everyone got a little tipsy last night. In their drunken stupor they must have decided to take their shirts off, he rationalized, swiftly grabbing his water and shoes and exiting the tent.

Gladio downed the water, the hydration easing some of the pressure in his temples. Lacing up his shoes, he stood and started to jog. Tired from the night before, he struggled to find a comfortable pace. The sun had cleared the horizon, bathing the landscape in a blanket of golden light. Gladio's mind was racing. Nothing made sense anymore. Noctis was gone and his role as the royal shield was too. Insomnia, his home, was in shambles, destroyed possibly beyond repair. Ignis and Prompto were... Sweat started to bead on the muscular man's forehead as he picked up his pace. He focused on the rhythmic thump of his feet crunching against the gravelly sand, the familiar sound settling his mind. The further he ran the better he felt, mentally at least. His body was having a harder time recovering. His blood felt thick as his body struggled to work out last nights toxins, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. Gladio picked up his pace again, speeding up to a sprint until reaching his destination, a large rock protruding out of the sandy ground. The tattooed man stopped and wiped the sheen of sweat from his brow. Resting his hand against the large stone, Gladio bent forward to catch his breath.

Once his breathing returned to normal and his heartbeat was no longer thumping in his ears, he turned and started jogging back to camp. Keeping his eyes on his feet to avoid the sun's glare. Gladio focus on the sound of his steps, allowing his mind to go blank. By the time he made it back to camp he felt better, though he still had a nagging headache. The tent remained quiet, minus Prompto's snores. Ignis was usually awake by the time he returned from his morning run, but not today. Gladio sighed and relaxed into one of the camp chairs. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back. What were they going to do now? He'd never been without purpose before and the whole thing troubled him deeply, that and his damn headache. He rubbed his temples, but it did little to silence the discomfort. 

Sighing, he lifted his head and looked around the campsite. Empty bottles littered the stone floor. He got up and started collecting them. He might not know what he was going to do next, but cleaning up seemed like a good start. Plus, he got a discount from his brewer if he returned the bottles. After he had rounded up the last of the amber bottles, he walked over to his duffel bag to put them away. As he parted the bag's opening, he noticed there was still one bottle of beer left. He eyed it as he placed the empty bottles by it's side. He went to close the bag. His hand hesitated over the full bottle, before snatching it and popping off it's top. "Hair of the dog" he thought to himself before bringing the smooth opening to his lips and taking a pull. He coughed a little at the taste, but then relaxed as he felt the familiar wave of relaxation wash over him. The pounding in his head quieted a little and he smiled at the relief. Quickly, he guzzled down the rest before placing the empty container in his bag and zipping it shut.  
Just then, he heard movement from the tent and turned around to see Ignis emerging, perfectly groomed and fully clothed.

"You're up late." Gladio commented.

Ignis smoothed his hair, "Yes, well we all had a bit of a late night."

Gladio only grunted in response. He felt as though Ignis wasn't telling the whole truth and something about that irritated him. He chose to keep it to himself, not sure if he wanted to know the whole story.

Ignis made his was over to the makeshift kitchen and began gathering ingredients to make breakfast. It was silent for a moment, only the occasional clanking of pots and pans making any sound. 

"So, what do we do now?" Gladio finally asked.

"We make our way back to Hammerhead then Lestallum. We should let the the others know what has transpired since we left. From there, I'm not sure." A slight frown pulled at the corner of the cook's lips. He was as uncomfortable with the uncertainty as Gladio was.

Gladio nodded and stood up. He walked to the tent, opening the entrance. Prompto lay sprawled out, still fast asleep. Gladio nudged the sleeping man's foot with his tip of his shoe.

"Prompto," Gladio said. He got no response so he nudged him a little harder, "Prompto it's time to get up."

Prompto groaned, stirring a little, but his eyes remained shut. Gladio kicked at Prompto's heel.

"Ow!" Prompto exclaimed, sitting up and grabbing his foot. "What the hell, Gladio?!"

"Get up." Gladio said, a smile coloring his voice. "Ignis is making breakfast."

Prompto grumbled and rubbed his foot, shooting a glare up at Gladio. The tattooed man raised an eyebrow before turning around and exiting. Sliding out of his sleeping bag, memories of the night before danced in Prompto's head. Noct was gone, grief gripped him as he remember. He had gotten drunk for the first time, which was fun at first but not so fun this morning he thought, running his sandpaper tongue across his parched lips. He crawled over to his bag and retrieved a water bottle, guzzling it down greedily. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then rummaged around for some clothes. It was then that he remembered he was fully naked and why. The memory of Ignis' beautiful figure on top of him made his heart thump painfully in his chest and caused his morning wood to grow even harder. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, Prompto finished getting dressed, but his hard-on remained.

"Breakfast is ready." Ignis called. Oh gods, his voice was not helping Prompto's situation.

Unable to calm himself, Prompto tucked his erection into his waistband and made his way out of the tent, hoping the slight bulge in his trousers would go unnoticed.

"Good morning." Ignis said cheerfully as Prompto quickly made his way to a chair.

Ignis plated breakfast and brought it over to his friends. Learning to cook after he lost his vision had been a long and infuriating process, but now he enjoyed it even more than he used to when he had his eyesight. Relying only on sound, taste, and smell made successfully creating a dish all the more satisfying.

"Thanks" Gladio said, taking his plate. Ignis thought he caught a whiff of alcohol on the large man's breath, but dismissed the thought and brought Prompto his serving.

"Thanks Iggy." Prompto said somewhat awkwardly as he took his food. Ignis flashed Prompto a smile before making his way to his seat.

They all ate, occasionally making small talk. Once they were finished, they began packing up their camp. There was a heaviness to the air as they packed everything away. All of them knew that this was likely the last time they would use the equipment. Noctis had been the glue that held them together, a fact that was proven when the sun went black. Now, he was gone, and they were likely to head their separate ways again.

Once everything was cleaned up, the group took one final look at the campsite before turning and walking away. Prompto, with his shoulders hunched and head down, hesitated a moment. For him, walking away from the campsite was so much more than just leaving the place he had slept the night before. Somehow, he felt that if he walked away, he would be leaving behind his past. He wanted to stay there, to mourn his friend, to mourn what used to be. That place was the last spot his friends and him were all together and happy. To abandon that, would be like abandoning his life before today, leaving it behind to be lost in time.

He remembered, then, what Ignis had told him the night before. Things were going to change, but it was going to be okay. Clenching his fists determinedly, he squared his shoulders and hurried to catch up with the other men, not looking back.

The walk to Hammerhead was short and silent. Occasionally, Gladio caught Prompto staring at Ignis out of the corner of his eye. Surprisingly, Ignis almost seemed aware of the glances, a smile playing at the edges of his lips every time Prompto looked his way. This strange interaction furthered Gladio's suspicions that something was going on between them. A twinge of anger flickered in him. He didn't know why this was bothering him so much, but it was. They were all friends, so why were they keeping something from him? A little voice in the back of his head told him that he knew exactly why.

When they reached the gates of Hammerhead, the sun was high in the sky, baking everything under it's rays. The chain link gates rattled as they opened. As soon as they entered they were greeted by Talcott, smiling at the sight of the familiar faces. His smile broke a little as he noticed the absence of the prince, but he quickly regained his enthusiasm. Sweet Talcott. The boy had to grow up fast, spending over half of his life in a dark, daemon-infested world. Despite that, his devotion to Noctis never faltered and the child-like twinkle of hope never left his eyes. It was there now, that sparkle, as he greeted the trio and asked question at rapid-fire speed. 

The men told Talcott all that had happened, smirking at the amazed gasp he let out when they told him they defeated a god. When it came to telling him the fate of Noctis, each man held their breath, not wanting to be the one to break it to the young man. Ignis took it upon himself to be the bearer of bad news. All their heads fell in unison as tears prickled Talcott's eyes at the news. He thanked them for telling him then offered them a ride to Lestallum.

Talcott made his way over to his truck and unlocked the passenger door. He started to pull on the chrome handle, but paused and turned to face the others. "Unfortunately, there's only room for two in the cab so two of you will have to ride in the back." He seemed embarrassed by this fact.

"I call shotgun!" Prompto exclaimed, jogging towards the truck's cab.

Gladio extended his arm, abruptly blocking Prompto's path. "Like hell you do! Shotgun is mine!"

"No fair!" Prompto whined, "I called it!"

"Wanna arm wrestle me for it?" Gladio grinned and held out his muscular arm.

Prompto pouted, swatting away Gladio's hand. "No fair." he grumbled under his breath.

Gladio chuckled and gave Prompto a lighthearted punch.

"Ow!" Prompto rubbed his arm, but struggled to hide the grin that played at the corners of his lips.

They all took their assigned spots in the truck; Gladio and Talcott in the front, Igis and Prompto in the back. Prompto was painfully aware of the man sitting so closely next to him. He fumbled with the hem of his shirt in an attempt to calm his nerves. Fidgeting did little to calm the fluttering in his chest. Prompto sighed and relaxed his hands. He took in his surroundings, looking at everything except the person next to him. The truck bed had a canvas roof that allowed a little shelter from the smoldering heat. The roof glowed translucently in the sun, casting light shadows down onto them. There was no window on the back of the cab, just green paint that had started to give way to rust. Prompto began to sweat despite the protection from the sun. Ignis and him were alone, with no chance of being seen.

The truck roared to life and jumped forward, causing the men in the back to lurch forward with it. They straightened upright only to be pulled sideways when the truck turned onto the main road. Ignis reached out in an attempt to stabilize himself. His hand landed firmly on Prompto's thigh, causing the blond man's face to turn the color of a Red Giant.

Finally, the truck settled and cruised steadily along the road. They regained their balance, but Ignis did not move his hand. They sat motionless for a while, listening to the rumble of the engine and the sound of the landscape whizzing by. Prompto focused on the wooshing sound that came and went with the passing land, anything to distract him from the electric rush that pulsed where Ignis touched him. Woosh, woosh, it began to sound like waves crashing in an ocean. Woosh, woosh, his anxiety began to calm. Until Ignis spoke.

"Do you regret last night?" Ignis asked.

Woosh, woosh

Prompto was pulled from his daydream of waves. Did he regret last night? Was that why he was so nervous? Prompto wasn't like that, wasn't...gay. So why did the simplest things; a hand on his leg, a glance his direction, a hidden smile, why did everything Ignis do make his heart flutter?

"I..I don't know." It was an honest answer, but he could tell it hurt Ignis.

Ignis frowned and pulled his hand away from Prompto. Not completely sure why, Prompto caught Ignis' hand. He wanted Ignis to stop touching him, right? But why did his heart start to ache the second they broke contact? Why did every part of him yearn to feel that touch again?

"Don't." Ignis froze. " I..I'm just confused. I don't know what I want. I've always liked girls, but now..." Prompto trailed off. Taking a second to collect his thoughts. His eyes stayed locked on his feet, unwilling to look at Ignis.

Finally he spoke. "No. I don't regret last night."

Ignis cast a skeptical glace.

"I don't regret last night." He said more firmly. " Last night was incredible. I've never felt like that with anyone. It just terrifying that I felt that way with you." Shoot that last part didn't come out the way he wanted it to. 

The photographer took a deep breath in and brought his gaze up to Ignis.

"I do know what I want." He said determinedly, "I want you."

Before he could overthink everything he just said, Prompto straddled Ignis and kissed him. The second their lips touched he felt it, that ember in his chest that spread like wildfire with each touch. He couldn't give this up, couldn't deny this feeling, even if he wanted to. He was Ignis'. Body and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I've worked on this, but i finally got something done! Someone commented on the last chapter asking if Gladio heard anything, and originally I was going to leave him clueless, but then I started thinking about it. What if he did hear or see something while he was half asleep, but dismissed it as a dream? Like when your alarm clock goes off and the ringer becomes part of your dream instead of waking you up. Except, instead of a ringer it was guys moaning...but, you know, same concept. So thank you for that comment! It really helped inspire me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Lestallum have a festival to celebrate the return of the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets mildly rough in the sexy scene and that will probably be a continuing trend in the coming chapter(s). If you aren't into that kind of stuff then you probably shouldn't read anymore :(

Intertwined. That's how they spent the ride to Lestallum. Fingers intertwined in hair, fabric knotted in fists, lips interlocked. Of course, they couldn't do as much as they wanted to, though both their bodies pleaded for more. They knew if they went too far, removed too much clothing or got too entangled in each other, the truck could stop and they would be discovered. They had an unspoken agreement to keep this a secret. 

When the truck slowed to a stop. They exchanged one last kiss before separating. Hair was smoothed down and clothing was tucked back into place. They tried their best to look normal.

"I wasn't just making out. It was just a normal trip to Lestallum. Definitely wasn't just making out with an incredibly sexy man who also happens to be a long time friend. Totally normal car ride." Prompto's internal pep talk was not working and, as the tailgate lowered, he could tell his expression was anything but casual. 

Gladio gave him a strange look before announcing that they had arrived. "Shit." Prompto thought to himself, but the large man said nothing as they exited the vehicle. Prompto breathed a sigh of relief.

Lestallum hadn't changed much in the last ten years. The streets were a little more crowded and more debris littered the ground than before, but other than that, it looked the same.

The group was greeted at the city's entrance by Iris and Cindy. Iris nearly knocked Gladio over when she ran to give him a hug. The moisture in her eyes threatened to overflow as she took in her brothers face, alive and well. She smiled at her big brother, then moved to the other men giving them hugs as well. Cindy followed suit, exchanging hugs with everyone. When Prompto hugged her, he thought he would feel, well, something. He had fantasized about Cindy hugging him (among other things,) but as she pressed against him he felt nothing. No electric spark, no burning ember, nothing.

After the reunion, the girls lead them into the city. Around them, people were hurrying about, often carrying armfuls of what looked like hand painted decorations.  
"What's everyone in such a hurry for?" Prompto asked as he observed the commotion around him.

"Oh boy! Have we got a surprise for you boys!" Cindy said smiling. "Everyone around town has been bustin' their butts ever since the sun came back."

"What for?" Prompto questioned.

"For the sun festival! Tonight the whole town is having a party to celebrate the return of the sunshine. And to honor Prince Noctis for his sacrifice." Her smiled faultered a little at the last part.

"You know?" Gladio was surprised.

"Yeah." Cindy frowned. "Ol' Cid told us what was likely to happen when you four went in there..." She trailed off, lost in thought.

"But you guys are alive!" Iris chimed in, "And that's something to celebrate!"

"Anyways, the festival starts tonight and should be goin' on for the next couple of days. It should be a hoot an' a half! And you boys definitely look like you need to have some fun." Cindy teased.

"Plus, I made sure that they have beer on tap at the festival. Just for you Gladdie!" Iris smiled proudly.

"Aw, thanks sis!" Gladio draped his arm around Iris and smiled down at her. He turned his grin to his friends as if to say, 'Isn't she the best?'

"But for now, we've all got some catchin' up to do." Cindy smiled then lead the group to the hotel. 

There was a heavy weight to the room when the 'catchin' up' started. There were some tears at first, silently shed for the loss they all had to live with. There were some laughs as they told stories of the past, but by the end of it, everyone felt a little hollow. Luckily that's when the festival started. 

Loud, upbeat music echoed through the streets, drawing the group out of the hotel. The city had been completely transformed while they were inside talking. Flags with bright, hand painted suns flapped in the wind. Banners and lights hung everywhere. People were laughing and chattering excitedly. Couples danced in the street. One pair had drawn a crowd, eliciting applause when they dipped and lifted each other. It was as though the town had gotten a new breath of life into it. It was an uplifting feeling.

"Iris," Gladio said, "where's that beer you promised me?" He asked with a smile.

"Right this way! I'll show you!" Iris grabbed her brother by the hand and pulled him down the street and out of view.

Cindy laughed. "Now they've got the right idea!" She went running after them.

"I'm going to check out some of the games they have. Wanna come with me?" Talcott asked the remaining men.

"Hell yeah!" Prompto exclaimed. "You coming Iggy?"

"No. I think I'm going to sample some of the festival's cuisine." Ignis said as he started to head towards the nearest food vendor.

"Alright. I'll see you later?" Prompto tried to hide the question in his voice, but did not succeed.

"Most definitely." Ignis said with a smile before disappearing into the crowd.

Cindy had been right, they had needed some fun. Gladio stayed at the bar most of the night. Iris turned in early, claiming she didn't want to wear herself out the first night of the festival. The truth is she had been worried sick about her brother and the others since they left for Insomnia. As soon as the sun returned, she distracted herself with planning the festival, but that didn't take away the sleepless nights. When she finally saw Gladdy again, the weight she had been carrying the last couple of days was lifted, and with it's retreat, exhaustion set in. 

Cindy stayed out a little longer, but called it a night too. Truth be told, Gladio was getting a little too flirty for her liking. With both girls gone, Gladio spent the next few hours drinking and hitting on the local women. He started talking to a slender red head, and convinced her to come back to his hotel room. He ordered one more beer and stumbled his way back, redhead in tow.

Talcott headed back after playing a few games. Prompto protested to his early retreat, but eventually sighed and told Talcott he'd see him back at the hotel.

"Actually.." Talcott averted his gaze and blushed a little. "I'm staying in the girl's room tonight. So I won't see you until tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Prompto was a bit surprised by Talcott's sleeping arrangement. He suspected the young man might have a thing for Iris, but didn't pry. After all, he had his secrets too.

After Talcott left, Prompto started to get lonely. He played games for a few more hours, but it wasn't as fun doing it alone. If only Noct was here. Noct would've hung out with him all night. He shook the thought from his brain and headed to the nearest restaurant hoping he'd find Ignis, but the blind man was nowhere to be found. He sat down and ordered some food anyway. The photographer sighed, slumping his head against his palm. He toyed with his napkin and silverware as he waited for his food, frowning to himself the whole time.

Someone approached his table. "Hey man. Why the glum face?" A tall, slender man looked down at Prompto. His eyes were a rust color and bore dark bags underneath. His hair was short, dark brown, and a little greasy. A tattoo of a quetzalcoatl spread across his neck and disappeared underneath a shirt that hung loosely off his thin frame. Why was this guy talking to him?

"Just a little tired is all." Prompto replied trying to keep the conversation brief.

"Ah, well i got something that'll perk you up." The man grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Must be a muscle stimulant or something." Prompto thought to himself. He figure if he accepted it the guy would get out of his hair, so he nodded.

"Great! that'll just be 600 gil!" The man smirked and reached out his hand.

"6oo gil for a muscle stimulant?! You're crazy." Prompto returned to fidgeting with his utensils, ignoring the obviously insane man beside him.

"Muscle stimulant? Naw this is better. Quetz, or at least that's what it's called now. Used to be used before health potions were a thing. Buuuut it didn't do much to actually restore health, just block out pain. So now it's more of a... party favor." The man fished out a small vile from his pocket and presented it to Prompto. The liquid was a bright green that seemed to sparkle when it caught the light.

Prompto looked at it skeptically. "I don't think so dude. I don't even know what that stuff is. Could be poison for all I know."

"Not poison. Ask that lady over there," He pointed to a dark haired women wearing a partially removed thermal suit from the power plant. She saw the man looking at her and waved cheerfully before returning her attention to her friends. "Doesn't looked poisoned to me."

Prompto contemplated for a moment. He shouldn't trust this random guy, but what he was selling seemed relatively harmless and this was a party...

"Tell you what, I'll knock it down to 500 gil."

Prompto sighed and reached into his pocket, extracting 500 gil and giving it to the man. With a thinner-than-healthy hand, he put the vile on the table and pocketed the gil.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" He tipped an imaginary hat then wandered off.

"Jerk." Prompto grumbled to himself before eyeing the vile. It seemed harmless enough. He turned his attention back to the dark haired women for a moment, watching for any signs of poisoning. When she remained normal, Prompto decided he'd give it a try, just a sip though. The cork came out of the vial with a sharp pop. Prompto held the glass container under his nose and inhaled. It smelled like Ulwaat berries and the vapors did make him feel a little happier. "Just a sip." He told himself. Besides, he had an Antidote in his pocket just in case it really was poison.

"Bottoms up." The blond man mumbled before bringing the vile to his lips and taking a bigger-than-intended sip. It was sweet with a tart aftertaste. Immediately he felt it and it was magical. It felt as though the weight of the world had literally been lifted off his shoulders. With all that weight gone it almost felt as though he was floating. He looked around him. Colors seemed more vibrant, like someone had turned up the saturation on the world. Everyone seemed to glow with a golden light, leaving little gold trails behind them whenever they moved. The world was so beautiful and he was truly seeing it for the first time.

Prompto was so caught up in the majesty of the world around him that he did not see the waiter approach his table.

"Here ya go! Sorry it took so long we are a little busy."

Prompto jumped when the man first spoke. He thanked the waiter and turned his attention to his food. Oh gods it smelled divine! Did food always smell this good and he just never noticed? Practically drooling at the mouth, Prompto took a bite. It was the best thing he had ever tasted! He dug in, completely absorbing himself in the godly taste and smell of his meal. 

"Hungry?" A familiar voice purred.

Prompto looked up, a half eaten skewer hanging out of his mouth. Before him stood what could only be an actual god. His body was sculpted out of smooth marble, each curve and edge carved perfectly with care. His eyes were emeralds, deep and piercing. He shone with the radiance of the sun. He emulated power and grace.

"Prompto?" Ignis asked, a little concerned by his motionless friend.

"Iggy..." Prompto mumbled, "You've got to try this food! It's soooo gooood!" Prompto waved a skewer at Ignis.

Ignis laughed and replied "Unfortunately, I have already eaten. I'll just have to take your word for it."

Prompto quickly finished his meal and then turned his attention to Iggy.

"The others have all headed back. It's getting late, or rather early," It was already two in the morning, "Are you ready to turn in?"

"Sure!" Prompto stood up and nudged Ignis with his elbow. "Will you walk me home?" He giggled.

"Of course." Ignis replied with a smile.

They made their way back to the hotel, chatting about the festival along the way. Once they arrived, they made their way up to their room. Prompto was telling Ignis about one of the games he played as he walked through the door. He paused mid sentence, his mouth agape, hand frozen on the door knob. In front of them was a naked Gladio, in the middle of removing a redhead's bra.

"Oh shit." Prompto said turning bright red.

Gladio turned and saw his friends frozen in the doorway. The girl with him yelped and hid herself with the covers.

"Get out! Rooms occupied!" Gladio yelled throwing a pillow their direction.

Prompto just nodded and exited the room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Well that was a bit awkward." Ignis laughed. "Hopefully the hotel has another room available."

Luckily, the hotel did have one room vacant. Unfortunately, the room had only one bed. Though neither of the men found that to be too unfortunate. Their new room was small, but in a cozy way. Ignis sat down on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. The blind man motioned for Prompto to join him.

"Hold on one second. I have to...use the bathroom."

Ignis nodded and continued unbuttoning his shirt. Prompto slipped into the bathroom and immediately started to panic. He spotted a toothbrush wrapped in transparent plastic. He opened it and brushed, checking his breath multiple time to make sure it was okay. Now that his teeth were clean, the rest of him felt dirty. He decided to take a shower, quickly lathering himself in soap. Every swipe with the soap felt heavenly against his skin, eliciting goosebumps. After showering, he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror making sure he was looking decent. He headed for the door, but paused before grabbing the handle. He looked back at the pile of clothes thrown carelessly on the tile floor. Quickly, he went to them and fished the vile out from the pockets. The stuff had started to wear off, the golden tracers fading away. He swallowed another sip, bigger than the last one, glanced one more time in the mirror and headed out the door.

Ignis lay on the bed, wearing nothing but boxer briefs. His clothes were perfectly folded and sitting on the nightstand. Again, Pompto gazed in awe at the flawless man before him.

"Gods you are beautiful" The blond breathed.

Ignis seemed taken aback by this. He sat upright, saying nothing. Prompto walked towards Ignis in a trance, hypnotized by the radiating figure before him. He needed to touch him, needed to know he was real, needed to know that the perfect man before him really wanted him. His towel dropped to the floor as he fell into Ignis' arms. Iggy was real, and he was all his.

They kissed as if they were old lovers reunited for the first time in years. Ignis' boxers didn't stay on for long. As soon as they were gone, Prompto experience a piece of euphoria. The skin on skin felt heavenly. Each time the blind man's hand caressed down his back it sent shivers through his core, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Ignis. He needed more. Prompto pulled Ignis on top of him and reached to grab his hard shaft. Ignis moaned. Oh gods it was the sweetest sound the blond man had ever heard! He positioned Ignis at his entrance, gyrated his hips, his body begging to be completely connected to his partner.

Ignis froze. "Prompto" He breathed. Hearing his name roll off that sweet tongue just made Prompto want him all the more.

"Prompto. Not yet." 

"Please!" Prompto moaned his hands moving to put Ignis inside him.

With expert speed, Ignis captured Prompto by the wrists and pinned his arms above his head. "Not yet." He whispered, lips inches away Prompto's ear. Ignis bit down on Prompto's soft earlobe and pulled. Lighting struck inside Prompto, his hips bucked wildly, uncontrollably. Ignis brought his body down onto Prompto's, his hard cock so close to where Prompto wanted it to be, but not quite close enough. The blond man tried to free his hands, tried to thrust Ignis off him, tried to regain control, but failed. He panted and looked up at Ignis with his eyes pleading. Ignis' unseeing eyes showed no sign of giving in. Prompto clenched his teeth and he let out a noise that resembled a growl. He tried again to free himself, this time knowing he would not succeed. He just wanted to feel the pressure of Ignis' grip on wrists. Soak in the tightness of his muscles as he held Prompto's bucking body down with his own. Drown in the sensation of Ignis' dick spreading it's precum over his tight hole. Prompto was completely powerless, it drove him crazy, and he loved it.

Prompto stopped fighting, gave into Ignis' control. The blind man smiled at his surrender, rewarded it with soft kisses that started at Prompto's forearm and trailed down, leaving golden trails of fire across Prompto's speckled skin. He kissed his way down the shoulder blade. Prompto's head lulled to the side, exposing his neck, begging Ignis to spread his fire there. Ignis made his way to the soft curve that connected the shoulder to his neck. He paused there, lips hovering over the skin. His breath caused goosebumps to rise. Suddenly he bit down. Lightning struck Prompto again and his body moved uncontrollably. He squirmed as his nerves were jolted awake. Ignis waited patiently until Prompto had calmed. The photographers arched back collapsed on the bed, leaving him shivering and panting. 

Ignis moved again, kissing his way down Prompto's heaving chest. He hovered over Prompto's hard nipple. Prompto sucked in a breath, expecting a bite again, but Ignis continued to kiss his way lower. He stopped again, hovering over the delicate valley next to Prompto's hipbone. He watched the freckled skin rise in response to his breath. Ignis' free hand caressed it's way down to his hip, shivers rippling in it's wake. Lightly, Ignis grasped Prompto's hip, his thumb resting below his lips. Ignis pushed his thumb down hard. Prompto let out a loud moan as his body reacted. His hips rolled, pressure building up between them. 

"Ignis please, I need to cum, Iggy please!" Prompto moaned the words and looked down at Ignis. Ignis grinned mischievously and let go of Prompto's wrists.

"Keep your wrists above your head." Ignis instructed. Prompto nodded, his eyes wild and desperate.

Despite not being able to see, Ignis' heavy lidded gaze pierced right into Prompto's. He held his eyes as he grasped both of Prompto's hips and brought his mouth to Prompto's hard manhood. With a long, slow lick, Ignis made his way from the base of Prompto's cock to the top. Prompto almost reached out to caress Ignis' face, try and soften those steely eyes. He remember what he was told though, and kept his arms above his head. Instead he watched, transfixed by those emerald eyes. In one swift moment Ignis swallowed Prompto's cock. The blond's head fell back. Ignis moved up and down Prompto, drawing out lustful moan from the blond. When he could feel Prompto was close, he pushed his thumbs into Prompto's hips, causing him to thrust deeper down his throat. That was all it took for Prompto. Ignis' soft mouth wrapped around him, the lightning strike of those firm hands, and those piercing eyes looking up at him. He reached euphoria, pumping it again and again down Ignis' throat, until he was empty. Ignis slowly worked his way off of Prompto's dick, making sure he got every drop. 

Prompto melted into the bed. The world hummed around him as he came down from the greatest high he had ever experienced. The rush of defeating an enemy failed in comparison to what he felt. His nerves buzzed, the world hummed, and it was all golden and beautiful. He had experienced heaven, and on top of him was the god that took him there. Prompto propped himself up on shaky arms. Brought his lips to Ignis'. He kissed him with a worshiping passion. The couple fell back, Prompto landing on top of his lovers sculpted body. Fear fluttered his heart as Prompto kissed his way down to Ignis' stiff erection. He had never done anything like this before and he worried that his inexperience would prevent Ignis from enjoying the same release he had just experienced.

Trying to mimic Ignis, he drug his tongue slowly to the tip of his velvet head. He ran his tongue across the opening, tasting the dew drop of precum that rested there. To his surprise it was sweet. Prompto brought his mouth down over Ignis taking him as deep as he could. He was determined to get Ignis off, determined to thank him for the pleasure he had experienced. His head bobbed up and down and Ignis let out sultry moan. What Prompto lacked in experience, he made up for in passion. Each gag was a prayer, every bob of his head a thank you, each swirl of his tongue a sign of devotion. With his mouth he worshiped Ignis until he got what he wanted. He coughed when the first rope shot to the back of his throat, but sunk down deeper on Ignis' cock and swallowed until there was nothing left. 

Prompto looked up at his friend when it was over. The blind man reach down and cupped his chin, gently lifting him off his cock. Prompto wiped his chin and moved to kiss Ignis. Now that it was all over, reality started to kick and and his drugs started to wear of. What he just did was wrong, dirty, humiliating. What he just did felt so right, amazing, euphoric. He had lost control, lost power, lost his mind. He had lost his worries, lost his sorrow, lost his mind. 

He kissed Ignis questioningly. He needed proof that this was right. Ignis answered him with a gentle kiss, his hands caressing the tender spots he had left on Prompto. The photographer melted into his partner. The intense fiery passion that was present just moments ago dimmed to a warm flicker. They got under the covers, embracing each other as they did the night before. In that moment, wrapped in the loving arms of the man he'd know for so long, Prompto knew that this was where he wanted to be. By the side of the man that he...Loved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to stay accurate with the game, but I am not sure whether Cindy or Iris knew anything about what was going to happen to Noctis. Sorry if any of this is inaccurate! I'm trying my best!

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! I just wanted to get something posted while I work on the rest. Thank you to anyone that took the time out of your day to read this and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
